


The Book

by syredronning



Series: MU Book series [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dark, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for jlm121 in the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/issenterprise/2144.html?thread=53856#t53856">ISS kinkmeme</a>, prompt was: <i>Spock is territorial. He considers McCoy his territory. Before he allows McCoy in the presence of others he marks him</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	The Book

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jlm121 in the [ISS kinkmeme](http://community.livejournal.com/issenterprise/2144.html?thread=53856#t53856), prompt was: _Spock is territorial. He considers McCoy his territory. Before he allows McCoy in the presence of others he marks him_

When he first marked McCoy, when he first forced him down on the bed and took his ability to move, though not the ability to feel pain, he only intended to carve the House seal into the skin stretching over the collar bone. But when he slowly and carefully carved the pattern with McCoy's own plasma-cauter, third-degree burns that hurt enough to bring tears to those blue eyes, he found joy, a childish, heartfelt pleasure he had thought to be gone after his mother's death. Then he knew he'd not stop after this single mark of ownership.

He was halfway down McCoy's chest when Kirk tried to lay hands on McCoy; but even the Empire's new hope knew where to draw the line, and Vulcan calligraphy was unmistakable.

The patterns were crawling over McCoy's left hip when Admiral Pike visited the Enterprise and demanded special services. He came as far as seeing McCoy in the nude before he reconsidered and sent the doctor back to Spock with a short note written in ink on his forehead. Spock felt compelled to erase the traces with his own name – the only branding McCoy was allowed to remove the day after.

The others stayed, meandering over his body, speaking of claiming and surrender, of successes and failures until all of McCoy became the book of Spock.


End file.
